


[Podfic of] let me tell you a ghost story

by exmanhater



Category: Star Wars: Rebels, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Skywalker Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-31
Updated: 2018-12-31
Packaged: 2019-09-27 09:27:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17159471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exmanhater/pseuds/exmanhater
Summary: “Ahsoka. Ahsoka. Hey, Snips, wake up!”Ahsoka groaned sleepily and buried her face in her pillow. Unfortunately, it had no effect. Force ghosts, it would seem, did not really speak so much as they projected their words directly into the mind.In which Force Ghost Anakin Skywalker is peak Dad Anakin Skywalker.





	[Podfic of] let me tell you a ghost story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cantarina](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cantarina/gifts).
  * Inspired by [let me tell you a ghost story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13995180) by [gilestel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/gilestel/pseuds/gilestel). 



**Download** : [MP3](http://bit.ly/2znHt8A) [3.4 MB] **|** [M4B](http://bit.ly/2P3sRFY) [4.5 MB]

Please right-click and save-as to download, or left click on the MP3 link to stream in your browser.

 **Length** : 06:13

**Streaming:**  



End file.
